Welcome to the World
by Escritora69
Summary: Set six years after Fran and Maxwell's wedding. Maggie and Michael come home with a surprise for their family.


This is an update of a previously published story.T his story takes place six years after Fran and Max were married. All characters of 'The Nanny' are copy righted to Sony Pictures, Tri-Star Television, High School Sweethearts, Sternin & Fraser's Ink, Inc. and CBS Television.

Maxwell Sheffield smiled as he looked around the bustling table. It had taken some effort but for once in a very long time, the entire family was together.  
  
There were no words to express how happy he was. As his blissful fog began to dissipate, Fran's voice became sharper.  
  
"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yes darling, I'm fine. I'm just so happy we're all together."

"I know. Just one big noisy family."

"Maybe later you'd enjoy some time alone, eh Ms. Fine?"

Fran ran her fingers along his thigh. "Mr. Sheffield! That's so naughty of you. Won't your wife mind?"

"I'd rather hoped she'd join us," he replied and kissed her.  
  
Maggie and Michael watched her parents. After six years of marriage, their mutual passion for each other had not waned.  
  
"Do you think we'll be like them?" Maggie asked.

They watched her father trace Fran's jaw line with his fingertips. He was hopelessly lost in her as she was with him.  
  
"Of course. You're a very passionate woman. Just like your mother."

Maggie leaned over and kissed Michael. "I think we should tell them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. This is the perfect time. Everyone's here."

"Okay."  
  
Michael tapped the side of the water glass until the boisterous noise dulled to a low hum.

"Sorry to interrupt but Maggie and I have an announcement."  
  
Maggie slid her hand into his. She looked around the table. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"Come on Maggie," Brighton said. "Just spit it out."

"Just take a deep breath Margaret and tell us."

She drew in a deep breath and squeezed Michael's hand. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God!" Fran shrieked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Maggie giggled nervously. "I'm four months."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so happy for you," Fran said embracing Michael and Maggie.

"Mommy, why is everyone shouting and jumping up and down?" Jonah asked.

"Because my angels, Maggie is going to have a baby in a few months. You and Evie are going to be an uncle and aunt!"

"I'm so happy for you both," Grace said hugging her sister and brother-in- law.

"Congratulations Mags," Brighton said. "Make sure it's a boy. We've got enough girls in this family!"

He laughed when Maggie popped him in the back as he hugged Michael.  
  
Maxwell sat at the table in complete shock. His baby was having a baby? Can't be. He and Fran just had Jonah and Eve. Their marriage was fairly recent and now this. Slowly he became aware of the noise leveling off.  
  
"Daddy, are you all right?" Maggie asked.

"Yes of course Margaret. It's a delightful surprise. I'm happy for you both."

Maggie hugged her father. "Thank you daddy."

"So have you started working on names yet?" Fran asked.

"Well actually we already know what we want to name the baby if it's a girl." Maggie looked at her father still struggling with the concept of becoming a grandfather. She bit her lip, forcing herself to continue. "If it's a girl, we want to name her Sara Francine."

"Oh Maggie, it's a beautiful name," Fran replied. "But what if it's a boy?"

"We're still working on that," Michael said. "We're considering James, Maxwell, Michael or some kind of combination of those names but we have a little time before we decide."

"Too bad you already settled on a girl's name." Brighton said. "No matter if it's a boy or a girl, you could always name the baby Beverly."

"I'll have you know _Millhouse_ that Beverly is a perfectly proper and respectable British name," Maxwell said defending his middle name."

"I think we're getting way off track here," Fran said steering the conversation back to Maggie and Michael. "We're just so happy for you both."  
  
Before Fran knew it, tears began to form in her eyes. She excused herself and fled the room.  
  
"Daddy, why is mommy crying?" Eve asked. "I thought she was happy about Maggie's baby?"

"She is. Your mother just realized how young of a grandmother she'll be in a few months."  
  
Maggie, Michael, Brighton, and Grace tried to suppress their laughter as their father went after Fran. The twins shrugged their shoulders and finished dinner.  
  
Maxwell found Fran on the patio, staring at the sunset. He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.  
  
"Are you all right darling?"

"Oh Max, thirty-three is too young to be a grandmother."  
  
He smiled as she turned to face him. At least she was moving her age up, albeit slow and torturous like one of Sylvia's ramblings. He led her to the lounge chair. Brushing her hair behind her ear, Maxwell kissed her.

"We have five months to get use to the idea of being grandparents. Believe me, I'm still processing Margaret's marriage and now I have to deal with her pregnancy and impending parenthood. It seems only yesterday that Jonah and Eve were born. I truly am not ready for this but you know what? Like it or not, it's happening. We can either bury our heads in the sand and be in total denial or face the music and be completely supportive."

"I know you're right but to be honest sweetie, the first choice looks very attractive."  
  
Maxwell brushed a strand of windblown hair from Fran's face.  
  
"Speaking of attractive, I know a former Broadway now Television Producer who has a secret desire to bed his children's nanny."  
  
He left a trail of soft kisses down her neck as his hands skimmed down her body. Fran slid her arms around his neck and fused their mouths together.  
  
"I think I know him. The nanny's got the hots for him too."

As Maxwell nuzzled her neck, Fran whispered, "You know this is one of the few places were we haven't made love."

"Here? Now?"

"Why not? There's no one around. The kids are inside and we have privacy hedges."

"But Fran, -" She silenced him with a deep passionate kiss. Fran moved against Maxwell, feeling his growing desire for her. "How on earth do I let you talk me into these things?" he breathed kissing the hollow of her throat as he unbuttoned her blouse.  
  
Fran straddled his lap, mirroring his movements. She was about to shrug off her blouse when CC's voice penetrated the evening air.  
  
"You two have a whole house and the only place you can find to do that is outside? You're acting like a couple of teenagers!"  
  
Fran looked at Maxwell, watching his eyes as she made her appearance proper once more. A small guttural groan escaped from him as she methodically rocked her hips against him. Fran kissed him and returned her attention back to CC.  
  
"Jealous?"

"Hardly. Believe me Fran, you and Maxwell are no competition for me and the Bell Hop."

Maxwell rubbed his temples. "Firstly, too much information. Secondly, what did you need CC?"

"I just came over to drop off the new contracts. There are some things we need to discuss before they're finalized."

"I'll be in my office in a moment," he replied taking a deep breath. Maxwell waited until CC entered the house before turning his attention to his wife. "Duty calls I'm afraid. But I promise I'll make up for this interruption tonight."

"You'd better."  
  
Fran stood up and fixed her clothing. Maxwell held her hand as they made their way to the house. He kissed Fran, reluctant to leave her.  
  
She returned his kiss and playfully pushed him in the direction of his office. She ran her finger over her wedding band and walked into the dining room.  
  
Later that evening, Maggie waited until she heard CC leave the house before she tapped softly on the door to Maxwell's office.  
  
"Come in."  
  
She stood in the threshold watching her father. He had taken off his glasses and was rubbing his eyes when she finally entered his office.  
  
"Margaret, what are you still doing up?"

"I wanted to talk to you alone," she said settling on the couch. "Do you have a few minutes?"  
  
He pushed himself away from the desk and sat beside her. "For you Margaret, I have all the time in the world."

"Are you okay daddy? I mean really okay about the baby?"

"I have to admit that it was quite a shock when you announced your pregnancy."

"I know. You don't handle surprises very well."

"Look Margaret, it's going to take some getting use to but I'm very happy for you and Michael." She smiled uneasily at her father. "Sweetheart, is something else bothering you?"

"Well, I guess what I really wanted to know is if you're okay with the name we chose."

"Why wouldn't I be? You're honoring the two women who had a great impact on your life. Both of your mothers are proud and extremely happy."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."  
  
Maggie wrapped her arms around her father. "Thank you so much daddy. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her temple and smiled at her. "You need your rest young lady. It's not just you anymore. You have to take care of yourself and my grandchild."

She laughed and kissed Maxwell's cheek. "Good night daddy."

"Good night Margaret."  
  
When Maxwell stepped into their bedroom, it was nearly midnight. Fran sat at the vanity brushing her hair. She watched him as he undressed and slipped into his pajamas.  
  
"Is CC gone?"

"She left a half an hour ago," Maxwell replied. "I was talking to Margaret." He turned down the covers and climbed into bed.

"Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine. Margaret was a little concerned about the name she and Michael picked. I just laid her fears to rest." He sighed contently and switched the topic back to their previous conversation. "I'm so glad Niles and Madeline will be home tomorrow. CC's been so crabby since they left."

Joining him in bed, Fran said, "Sweetie, she's always been crabby. Niles and Maddy just kind of smoothed out the rough edges."  
  
Maxwell turned out the lights and pulled Fran on top of him. He cradled her face and gently kissed her. Their mutual desires deepened as they silently undressed and explored each other.  
  
"Well Ms. Fine, what do you say we continue what we started on the patio before CC rudely interrupted us?"  
  
Fran pressed her body into Maxwell's. "Anything you want Mr. Sheffield," she whispered, "anything you want."

  
Maxwell paced the hospital corridors. He was anxiously awaiting news of the birth of his grandchild.  
  
Fran stopped him in mid stride. "Relax sweetie. You've been through five labors with Sara, myself, and CC. You should have learned by now that childbirth, especially a first child, is never swift or easy."

"I know but she's my little girl. How can you be so calm?"

"Who says I'm calm? I can't wait to see the baby either but until he or she makes her grand entrance, you have to learn to relax." She kissed him on the cheek and slipped her arm around his waist. "Come on. Let's see what our meshugeh family is up to."

"It's a girl!" Michael shouted as he burst into the waiting room. The family swarmed Michael. "She had a girl; nine pounds, six and a half ounces.

The nurses are getting them cleaned up so you can see them."

"Leave it to Maggie to mess things up." Brighton joked.

"You are aware that it's the male that controls the sex of the baby, not the female? Grace said to her brother.

"Congratulations Michael."

"Thanks Gracie."

"Congratulations Maxwell!" Niles said handing his friend a cigar.

"Thank you old man. It's bloody unbelievable that I'm someone's grandfather."  
  
Fran slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "And might I add that you're a very sexy grandfather."

He returned her kiss. "Yes. You're a very sensual and desirable grandmother."

She slapped him in the arm. "Don't' ever use the g-word' in the same sentence with my name-at least not in public."  
  
Maxwell gave Fran an exasperated look. He offered a cigar to Michael. "Congratulations son."

Michael hugged Maxwell. "Thank you dad. That really means a lot to me."

"Don't get use to it," Fran said to Michael. "He's just caught up in the moment."

"Sometimes I just don't know what to do with you," Maxwell said.

"Do with or do to me? Besides, you never had any problems before," Fran whispered hotly in his ear.  
  
A surge of desire coursed through Maxwell's body. "Let's go see if Margaret's ready to receive visitors," he said trying to keep his focus on Maggie and the baby.  
  
Maxwell, Fran, Grace, Brighton, and Niles followed Michael into Maggie's hospital room. Maxwell brushed the hair from Maggie's face, studying his eldest daughter.  
  
His mind flashed instantly to his late wife. He felt a little melancholy at the thought of Sara not being there to share this moment. Maggie's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at her father and smiled.  
  
"Hi daddy."

"Hello sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little tired."  
  
The nurse entered the room with the baby. Fran watched as she placed the baby in Maggie's arms. Maggie cradled her newborn daughter.  
  
She fought the instinct to correct Maggie on how she held the baby. Before the words threatened to spill from her throat, Maggie adjusted the baby properly in her arms.  
  
"She's beautiful Miss Margaret," Niles said.

"Would you like to hold her?" Michael asked.

Niles took the baby from Michael. "Hello young one. You remind me of your mother when she was a newborn."  
  
Grace held out her arms and took the baby from Niles.  
  
"Watch her head," Maxwell cautioned. "I can't wait to have a baby," Grace said rocking her gently.

"You can and you will young lady," Maxwell replied.

"She's beautiful Maggie," Brighton said taking his niece from Grace.

"She looks just like mom." As soon as the words left his mouth, Brighton became flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry Fran, I didn't mean -"

"It's all right B," Fran said as she held her granddaughter. "She is a beautiful baby. I can see your mother in her just like I see your mother in all of you." She smiled at the newest member of her family. "Hello angel. There's someone special I want you to meet."

Fran walked over and placed the baby in Maxwell's arms. "This is your grandfather."  
  
Maxwell was overwhelmed by his emotions as he held his granddaughter for the first time. Tears formed in his eyes as he kissed her, brushing his fingertips across her cheek.

"Happy birthday Sara Francine. Welcome to the world."  
  
Three years later, Maggie, Michael, Sara, along with the rest of the family, welcomed Michael Junior into the world.


End file.
